


A crush in line.

by weirdraccoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Flirting, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, No Smut, although it's implied - Freeform, but no with cain, cain is 46, dean and cas are 19, piderastía?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdraccoon/pseuds/weirdraccoon
Summary: Dean is waiting for his turn in the ATM when the man in front of him starts talking to him. He doesn't feel comfortable with the man's compliments, however, he continues the conversation and gains a new friend -even though the man wanted more of the young boy-.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second destiel fic based on something that happened today.  
> English isn't my first language so I may have mistakes.  
> Also this is like the procrastinator-work before I get back to my own story so it may feel a little forced 'cause I got writer's block and writing this may help.  
> Enjoy and tell me what you think about it in the comments :D

**DEAN's** **POV**

 

I got to the ATM queue and waited for my turn, eyeing my phone to check the hour.

Awesome. I have twenty minutes until Cas finishes his shift at the supermarket. I hope this line moves quickly so I can go to surprise him and go home together. Maybe we could even go out on an improvised date.

Yeah. That sounds good.

I look up from my phone and find a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

But those aren’t the blue eyes I'm used to stare back at.

“Hum, hi?” I say and the man smiles.

He is actually quite handsome, although he looks way older than me.

“Hello,” he replies, and I find myself grimacing at his tone, “I’ve never seen a boy as beautiful as you.”

I can’t help my blush and look at my phone again. There on the screen are the only blue eyes I like staring at me. Cas looks so good in that photo and I find myself smiling back at it.

“Oh and that smile suits you,” the man continued, why is he still talking to me?

I looked over his shoulder at the people in front of us in the line and sigh internally. There are at least ten more people before him, oh well, Cas says to be nice and friendly towards others, that little hippie.

“Ha, I-thanks, uhh,” I said, fumbling with my phone, but now I’m looking at the man.

“Cain,” he says, what’s with me knowing people named after the bible?

“Thanks, Cain,” I smile, or at least try to. I’m not very comfortable with him looking at me like _that._

“And what would be your name, beautiful?” he asks.

“Dean,” I muttered.

“Dean,” he repeats, “sounds kind of sweet, just like your looks.”

Ugh. He keeps on flirting. And he’s worse than me when I was stalking Cas on campus!

I mean, I know I’m not ugly, I’ve seen myself in mirrors and pictures. But this guy keeps telling me that and-what the hell! He’s touching me! That’s my hand in his hand and-great now he’s kissing it.

I snatch my hand back and glare at him.

“Oh, sorry,” he says, “couldn’t help myself,” he smirks.

“Whatever,” I huff.

“How old are you, Dean?” he continues trying talking to me.

“Nineteen,” I said, and you look older than my dad, you creep _._

“Really?” he seems surprised, “could’ve fool me. You look older, Dean. I guess that helps getting into bars, doesn’t it?” I must’ve done a guilty face because the man laughs and pats my shoulder, “don’t you worry, kid, I was a teenager once as well, still remember the things I shouldn’t have done and still did.”

Yeah, everyone has done shit they shouldn’t, but his comment actually makes me curious so I ask:

“How much older do I look?”

It’s not like I care but… he looks like forty or something, so maybe I also look older than I should? I mean, how young does he likes his… partners?

I shiver at the thought.

“At first I thought you were at least 25,” he explains, “guess I was wrong. Maybe is the stubble.”

I blush again because well…

“That helps getting into bars actually,” I confess, and Cain laughs.

I look down at my phone again, taking a few steps forwards when Cain moves.

Still on time, and seven people left.

I see Cain looking down to my phone also, curious of what I’m looking at, I guess, and hums. I quickly shut down the screen and look back at him, daring him to say anything about the boy in the picture.

Cain has a glint on his eyes that makes me slightly more comfortable, he no longer looks like he wants to eat me or something.

“I see, I was already wondering if you had a relationship,” he smiles, like if remembering something, “oh young love. If you didn’t look like you’re about to punch me in the face I’d say he is really handsome, although not my type.”

I clench my fist without the phone in it and Cain smirks again.

“Don’t worry, Dean,” he rises his hands to show no harm, “I’m sure you two make a cute couple.”

I almost growl.

“I remember when I told Colette I also liked boys,” he says, dreamily, “she understood, with time, and I loved her so much. She changed my life, you know?”

I could understand that, I think Cas also changed my life, and… love? I’m not completely sure. Our relationship is new, we were roommates before anything else.

Cain is looking at me, closely, and I know he sees my own insecurity on the subject.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get there,” he winks.

I smile. I can see myself with Cas for a long time. I really want to believe Cain.

“Yeah,” I say, “I certainly hope so.”

Cain smiles warmly at me now and starts asking questions about my career and Cas’. It’s easier talking to him now, and I even told him how I met Cas and convinced him to go out with me.

He laughed at that story, and told me how he and Colette met and lived until she died of cancer.

“I’m really sorry, man,” I say because I didn’t know what to say, “I can tell you really loved her.”

“Yeah I did,” he sighs, “all I could do was make her last months as perfect as I could.”

It’s his turn now and I’m left to think about that last thing he said.

Usually, the only time Cas and I get to ourselves is when he gets home after his shift at the market and I’m watching TV or playing videogames. We have dinner together and I clean up because he is really tired and falls asleep on the couch.

One time he was the one telling me about his day when he suddenly shut up, when I went to look if he was okay, I found him asleep with his face buried in his arms.

Cas… If I could, I would pay rent for both of us, but my schedule left no room for any part-time job and I couldn’t find someone who would pay me for working two days a week only.

After his parents threw him out for being gay, his brother helped to find a share apartment close to campus. Gabriel, an obnoxious boy with a sugar problem was the one to find me last year. We talked and I agreed to meet his brother.

I fell for Castiel the moment Gabriel shoved him through the door.

Cain smiles, suddenly in front of me, and I realize I got a stupid smile on my face.

I blush and go to the ATM. After getting money for rent and for my possible date with Cas later, I walked back to the exit and find Cain waiting for me.

“It was nice talking to you, Dean,” he says, “and I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable earlier, although I did like you squirming.”

God.

“I’m guessing you got plans for you and your angel,” he refered to Cas like that after I told him his name, I think it does suit Cas. He’s _my_ angel, though. “I was thinking we could meet another time?”

I think about it for a moment.

After he stopped flirting our talk was actually pleasant.

“I’ll tell Cas,” I finally say, “I’m sure he’ll also like to meet you.” Especially after I tell him what happened today.

Cain smiles and we trade phones to save each other’s numbers.

“See you, Dean,” he smirks.

Apparently his humor won’t change. Oh well, he’ll have to deal with a jealous Cas if he tries anything in front of him.

I look down at my phone again. I have enough time to go find Cas at the supermarket!

Even if he’s tired I will buy some pie and we could watch a movie until he falls asleep.

“Dean?”

Just on time. Castiel, my amazing boyfriend is looking up at me with those amazing blue eyes. I missed those eyes.

“Hey, angel,” I smile.

“Angel?” he smirks, “did you finally googled my name?”

“Cas, I feel hurt,” I kiss his nose, “I always knew you were named after some religious shit.”

“And yet you didn’t know Castiel was an Angel,” he hums, “what are you doing here?”

“I can’t come see my boyfriend after his shift?” I ask, taking his hand, “I thought we could go out somewhere, have dinner, or get take out and watch a movie if you’re tired.”

Cas smiles and his eyes shine happily.

“I think we could go have dinner,” he agrees, intertwining his fingers with mine, “burgers, maybe?”

Oh God, I do love this guy.

“Sounds perfect.”

And if Cas gets a little jealous and possessive after I told him how I met a new friend, the only evidence are the hickeys in my shoulders and tights. Although nobody will see them.


End file.
